


Dead End

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless. That’s what all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead End

Pointless. That’s what all this is. I made sure Wilson would stay, and things between us are pretty much back to normal, but I still feel every bit the mean, nasty, crippled bastard.

My old team is gone – except for Foreman, and he’s practically a cardboard cut-out, he’s so dull - and my new team is boringly predictable. The old games don’t satisfy like they used to.

Even the game with Cuddy was more annoying than amusing. Maybe I should’ve expected it, since she knows me so well, but taking over my space was the final straw.

But now that she has her new baby, she doesn’t need me. Or if she does, I don’t want her. I can barely handle a relationship with anyone but  Wilson , so I’m certainly not ready to play ‘daddy’ to some snot-nosed, stinking, puking little brat.

Often these days, I wonder why I bother to go on living. Nothing much brings me happiness any more. I’m just maintaining the status quo. Music, recreational drugs, OTB, my friendship with Wilson, sex with hookers, my games with the PPTH staff, even the Vicodin just seems to leave me more empty. 

I was lost somewhere, somehow. I wasn’t always quite as bad as this. But I don’t know how to get back.


End file.
